vampirediariesfandomcom-20200223-history
Bennett Family
The Bennett Family is an extremely powerful matriarchy of witches in ''The Vampire Diaries''. The family was originally settled in Salem, Massachusetts, however, after the witch trials began, the family relocated in Mystic Falls in 1692. They have lived in secrecy for over one hundred years. History Family Members *'Qetsiyah': was the oldest ancestor of the Bennett bloodline that lived in 1st century B.C. *'Ayana': was supposedly an ancestor of the Bennett bloodline that lived in the Middle Ages. *'The Witch of The Five': was the creator of the Five. *'Emily Bennett': was a 4th-great grandmother of Bonnie through Grams. She was the handmaiden of Katherine Pierce, as well as a powerful witch. She made the rings that protect Stefan and Damon from dying in sunlight. Emily and Damon made a deal in 1864. Damon would protect Emily's descendants and Emily would use her grimoire to protect Katherine by entombing her with 26 other vampires under Fell's Church. Emily was burned at the stake by the Founding Families. *'Amelia Bennett': an ancestor of Bonnie. *'Ernestine Bennett': an ancestor of Bonnie. *'Sheila Bennett': turns out to be a descendant of a long line of women suspected of being witches. Grams is also a witch. In the episode Fool Me Once, she and Bonnie preformed a spell to open the Church doors containing the vampires. After opening the door with a spell that let people in but kept vampires from leaving, she had to open it to set Stefan free. The spell weakened Sheila and she died in bed later that night. *'Pauline Bennett': is presumably a witch and a descendant, or, at least, distant relative of Emily Bennett. She was the niece of Sheila Bennett, cousin of Abby, aunt of Bonnie, first cousin twice removed of Joanna, and first-cousin three times removed of Lucy. *'Joanna Bennett': is Lucy's mother and first cousin twice removed of Pauline. *'Abby Bennett Wilson': is the daughter of Sheila Bennett and mother of Bonnie Bennett. She is a very beautiful woman, but also a troubled one. Her reasons for abandoning Bonnie was because of her then-best friend Miranda, Elena's adoptive mother. When Elena was little Mikael came to Mystic Falls in search of the doppleganger. Abby lured him out of town, and cast a powerful spell that nearly killed her. *'Lucy': is Bonnie's cousin, and is also a witch. She is the daughter of Joanna, and therefore is related to Sheila Bennett. She helps Katherine to get the moonstone in episode Masquerade because she owed her a favor. But she ends up weakening her with a spell when she touched the moonstone, when she realized a member of her family (Bonnie), was involved. *'Bonnie Bennett': is a beautiful, charismatic, good-natured and open minded girl that is shown to be very mature for her age. Bonnie is the daughter of Abby and granddaughter of Sheila. She defends her opinion fiercely and is unable to keep quiet about what she thinks is right. This often makes her look like a prejudiced person. She once had the power of a hundred dead witch's that she asked for to defeat Klaus, but it was soon taken from her when she brought Jeremy back to life and messed with the balance of nature. She is Emily Bennett's descendant and is not on good terms with most of the dead witches since she helped Klaus escape death. Qetsiyah.png|Qetsiyah AyannaES.jpg|Ayana dying witch.png|The Witch of The Five Emily_Bennet.jpg |Emily Bennett Photo-2717550-M.jpg|Sheila Bennett Abbybennettthefamilytree.png|Abby Bennett Wilson Lucy.jpg|Lucy Ghjrdsr.jpg|Bonnie Bennett Relatives *'Rudy Hopkins': was initially presumed to be Sheila's son since Bonnie and Sheila share the same last name, but this was proven untrue when it was shown that Sheila was actually Bonnie's maternal grandmother, not paternal. He is the ex-husband of Abby Bennett. It is unknown if he is a warlock, but Bonnie says he has no interest in magic so he is presumably human, although it was mentioned that he does know about witches and magic. Family Tree Category:Main Family Category:Bennett Family Category:Families Category:Witches